


Art Appreciation.

by Alcalexandria



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lirst, Mild Smut, San Junipero, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria
Summary: Kelly puts Yorkie in touch with her creative side.





	Art Appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> This and any other fics here are dedicated to disregardcanon dot tumblr dot com, for keeping up the San Junipero Headcanon Repository, without which I'd resort to badgering random strangers with my feelings about about this episode.
> 
> All feedback really appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Kelly lay back to listen to the pencil lead run across thick paper. It was a sound she'd always enjoyed, both satisfying and full of promise. It was the sound of a writer, or an artist - of an idea in progress.

Yorkie didn’t seem to notice. She was sitting on the floor, with her long legs crossed in front of her, and when she looked up from the page, she was so lost in concentration she didn’t even make eye contact.

It’s probably weird to enjoy that too, Kelly thought wryly, but she did anyway. She enjoyed seeing Yorkie so engrossed in something. She was finding, too, that she enjoyed having Yorkie look at her in this new way. When she studied her, her gaze was dispassionate, even _clinical_ , as it roamed over her nude volunteer. But something about its very non-sexiness felt paradoxically sexy. It was curious to be so keenly aware of being studied in microscopic detail, as though she was a piece of fine, living art. There was a giddy little thrill, perhaps, in playing the part of some precious object on a pedestal. Just for a little while anyway, for fun.

_An exhibitionist? Moi?”_

Well, maybe a little.

Kelly tried to guess, from the movements of her pencil, what part of her body Yorkie was working on just now. Was she flattering herself to think that swoop was the swell of her breast? Did she imagine Yorkie’s mouth twitch a little as she moved down the page?

Yorkie paused, and took a moment to evaluate her composition. Evidently satisfied, she began again, and this time her renewed focus seeming to move over Kelly like a laser beam. She could feel it on her skin as well as she felt the warm sun.

She watched Yorkie’s gaze follow her naked curves, then linger for a moment on her finer features, before continuing. It amused her to think Yorkie was probably so lost in the subtleties that she might be missing… the big picture, so to speak. That maybe she was so fixated on the faint structures of her torso that she didn’t notice the signature pattern of Kelly’s breathing; so intent on getting her eyes _just_ so that she might not recognise the tell-tale glint they’d taken on. And not to mention -

She adjusted her position a little, and _maybe_ to tease Yorkie’s attention a little, and for a moment the spell was broken. Yorkie blinked, and smiled a little self-consciously.

“Not much longer, I promise.”

Kelly smiled back warmly and wondered how soon she could have her. There was just something about her, right here and now. She deeply, constantly devoted to her wife, of course, but right now she was  _particularly_ loving this side of her. It must have been written all over her, too, but if Yorkie could tell, she wasn’t giving anything away.

Yorkie, Kelly thought, with the hint of a pout, could be just as much a tease as she was herself. Whether she meant it or not. And she was good at hiding the difference.

Her expression had already closed up again, and the pleasing sound of pencil resumed. Kelly stilled as much as she could, so her artist could capture the more minute details properly, but she was getting impatient and restless. There was something immediately appealing about the set of Yorkie’s jaw, or the easy confidence in her body language. The way she was so focused on her model that she was oblivious to her model's focus in return. The way the sunshine she’d used to light her subject and the white shirt draping around her slender figure made her look like a classical sculpture; the way all these things accented the tempting bare skin between her throat and her chest, and seemed to invite her.

“You’re all done” she was saying. “I just need to do some finishing touches, but you can go ahead and move.”

Thank God, Kelly though, already standing up.

She walked over and draped a hand loosely on Yorkie’s shoulder as she stepped around behind her. She pulled her into a loose embrace against her body as she surveyed the work for the first time.

“Well my first impression is, I look hot as hell, so it’s very lifelike.”

Yorkie chuckled and leaned against her, stealing a few final pencil strokes.

She was being glib though – the more she studied it… she didn’t just look hot, she looked beautiful. She looked like something from the fucking Renaissance, like something divine. Reclining nudes weren’t exactly a novelty for aspiring artists, but this… goddamn. This was different. She wasn’t just some sleepy looking dame lying on some sheets on a bed. She looked like the centre of the fucking world.

To describe it as a “loving” portrait or would be a cliche, and an understatement. It was more than that. Even where the technique was imperfect, every line of the pencil seemed chosen to venerate her.

And she’d been wrong, too, she smiled to herself – Yorkie _had_ seen the tell-tale look in her eyes, and captured it perfectly.

“Holy shit Yorkie, this is… this is really good.”

Yorkie shrugged modestly, but Kelly knew her well enough by now to know she was delighted.

“Well, y’know, my model…” she just said, turning to give Kelly’s wrist an easy kiss.

Kelly leaned down and kissed her temple.

“You’re sexy as hell when you’re all business by the way, did you know that?”

Yorkie laughed, craning to kiss her back. Kelly saw her chance and slid her hand under her shirt to her breast.

Yorkie gave a slow soft breath, and seemed to realise all at once that a very beautiful woman was naked, pressed against her, and burning hot.

“You liked it that much?” she managed, as Kelly started gently teasing her breast with one hand while the other started tugging her shirt off.

“I like it so, so much” she murmured between lazy kisses.

“So… passionate about art” Yorkie breathed, as Kelly moved down and around to sit over her lap, without her hands or lips ever seeming to leave Yorkie's skin.

Kelly made sure to look her right in the eye as she ripped open the last button on her shirt.

“Oh, I’m a real art lover alright.”

Yorkie chuckled gamely as Kelly pushed her all the way down onto her back.

She started unbuckling her belt, but then stopped abruptly. Yorkie looked up in confusion, and saw that she’d paused to take one more long look at the drawing, before rolling it loosely and placing it reverently out of range for later.

When she came happily back to Yorkie’s embrace, her wife’s slender, subtle hands on her made her heart skip.

“ _God_ , I've got to start teaching you sculpture next.”

 

 

 


End file.
